memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
KleptocraticHamartia
Feliks Cordin, also known by their handle kleptocraticHamartia, is a Troll. His associated symbol is the symbol for blindness and his horns are large and downward facing, one being metal and smaller than the other. He types in text between a dark jade and teal and often breaks into laughter. His periods are replaced with .*. and his question marks with ?^?. Both of these are meant to resemble his symbol. Biography At age 5, Feliks and his neighbor Darmek, who he had befriended, befriended a seadweller by the name of Remrey. Remrey taught Feliks how to properly wield an axe as well as how to hunt and use several other types of weaponry. Feliks worked in partnership with Remrey and Darmek for a good one and a half sweeps before Remrey betrayed them both and sold them into slavery. A sweep later Feliks and Darmek escaped captivity and in a fit of enragement and fury, Feliks alone hunted down Remrey and blinded him in one eye with his axe. Remrey escaped otherwise unscathed and Feliks was left in a permanant state of wreckless mania. Feliks lives in a metro area of alternia due to his preference for constant action. He often speaks of how he rides his TWO-WHEELED MOTORIZED DEVICE around, and usually into other people, whether on purpose or not. Due to his lack of self control, he drove his (we shall just call it a motorcycle) into a group of "rebel trolls" who then followed him on their own and proceeded to beat the everloving shit out of him, including putting matches to his eyes, which is how he became blind. Feliks has an extensive collection of weaponry, though his favorite is his double sided axe. His dream is to become an executioner for the empire. Personality Feliks is the type of person to literally laugh whenever in pain. However, he tends to laugh at a lot of things, his motto being "You gotta laugh so you don't cry". He will also find true amusement in the misfortune of others, or in other's attempts to insult him. However, he does not like being clung to for extended periods of time. Ironically though, he has no problem hugging random strangers as long as he is the one who is "making it happen". He tends to draw on things. Everything. Including the floors, walls, couches, and people. Sometimes, before or after painting a couch, he will take out his axe and proceed to destroy the couch, and fashion it into a "better" seat. Feliks is also admitted to being one sadistic motherfucker. He often threatens other people, whether or not he means it, in order to take amusement from their reactions. However he also likes to play. However, his form of "playing" tends to be extremely rough, and often times equates out to a full on fight. Relationships He really has no interests in relationships, however he tends to blackflirt with everyone he meets. Somehow, he managed to get a moirail named Damia. His other quadrants tend to be constantly vacant. And he is just fine with that. As far as friendships go, he considers himself "everyones stranger". However, he also gets attached to certain people in a faux flushed way, calling them his Best Motherfuckin Bro, and then maybe making out a little. Currently he does have one "motherfucking complicated relationship" with horchataSinger. Officially they are kismeis, however, it is more of a hate/love relationship, sometimes leaning more one way than the other. Lusus/Custodian/Parent Felik's lusus is a jackal-like creature with long flexible spikes down its back. The name of his lusus has yet to be revealed, however, he has been described as once being very loud and obnoxious, but then calming down and becoming very quiet shortly after Felik's blindness. He spends most of his time asleep, but when he is awake, he just trails behind his charge. Category:Fantroll Category:Jade Greenblood Category:Living